powerstrikefandomcom-20200213-history
Gigantess Mini-Series(Comic 1)
It was a late night in Chicago and in a abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the city a group of people surrounded a pit with two people inside. One was a very tall and toned woman and the other a short and bulky woman. A man above the pit then yelled "Fight!" The bulky woman ran at the tall one and tackled her to the wall. The tall one elbowed her in the back of the head making her let go. She then punched her in the face knocking her to the ground. She then stomped on her face cracking her nose. She then got on top of her and began punching her in the face over and over until it was swollen, broken, and bloody. She then stood over her with her hands covered in blood with the man yelling "Winner!" Another man then yelled "Bull shit! That big bitch fights like a man." He then walked up to the front of the crowd with a bunch of money in his hand. He stood 6'5 was Caucasian and very muscular with short black hair. He then said "I bet 800 dollars I can beat her ass in under a minute." The tall woman then said "I'm undefeated big boy, and your not the first guy to step up to me." He then said "Do you accept or not bitch!" She then said "I accept." He then jumped down into the pit with the man above yelling "Fight!" The tall woman then tried to punch him in the face, but he dodged it and tackled her to the ground and pummeled her. He then got up and saw her attempt to rise and kicked her in the jaw cracking it and knocking her out cold. He then said "Undefeated my ass." He then climbed out of the pit and said "Tell that bitch, if she doesn't pay me this week, I won't stop next time." A few minutes passed and the tall woman woke up in immense pain from her jaw being broke. She then saw she was alone in the pit and crawled out of it. The announcer was still in the warehouse and told her the man's message about her paying him. She then felt embarrassed and knew she had to come up with the money to pay the man that beat her. She walked out of the warehouse and walked home. When she her entered apartment, she saw a shadow of a man sitting her living room. She turned in the light in fear of it being the man that beat her and saw a small man with glassed on. She then said "I'm really not in the mood to fight little man." The man then said "Neither am I, Ms. Hunnington, I'm here to offer you something you desperately need and want in your life." She then rolled her eyes and said "I don't date midgets." He then said "I was getting at Power." She then said "What do you mean Power?" He then said "I can give you the power you grew up admiring on TV, and the power to crush anyone or anything that opposes you." She then said "What's the catch, short stuff?" He then said "The serum is untested, so their is a chance it might go wrong." She then said "That's it?!" He then said "Does that mean we have a deal?" She then said "Hell yeah." He then said "I have a car downstairs waiting to drive us to my lab if you would like to take it now." She then said "Let's get this over with." The two left her apartment and and entered the black car that took them to a large building. The man then led her to his lab and pointed at a metal table with straps and said "Please lay down, Sarah." She then said "Looks comfortable." She then laid back in the chair and the shackles locked in on her. She then said "What the hell are you doing?!" He then "It's just a safety precaution, just in case you know it goes wrong." He then pulled a green serum inside a syringe from a cold metal tub. He then said "This is going to sting?" She then said "I've had worst." He then injected her with the serum and stepped back to observe. Her veins then began to glow green and she began to grow. Her clothes then began to rip as the metal shackles popped off her giant wrist and ankles. She then fell to the floor yelling in pain as her body was growing. When she stopped growing her clothes had completely ripped off, and her veins stopped glowing green. She stood up and saw she was about 17 feet tall. She then said "That felt amazing." The man then said "It works." She then said "So am I stuck at this size or?" He then said "Focus your mind on shrinking and you should be able to go back to your normal size." She the closed her eyes and focuses and shrunk back down. She then said "So I can grow into a giant whenever I want now." He then said "Yes, and right now I'm working on another dosage for you if you want it?" She then said "Of course I'll take another power shake doc." He then said "Come back in a week; It should be ready." She then "Alright." as she grabbed a lab coat from his office and began to walk out. He then said "Where are you headed?" She then said "To pay an old friend a visit."...(To Be Continued)